


Young & Beautiful

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Songs of Experience [2]
Category: Sherlock(tv)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Captivity, Dubious Consent, F/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: Lestrade一生都兢兢业业地按照但丁所说的，“行至人生的中途”，直到Moriarty绑架并囚禁了他。
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Jim Moriarty
Series: Songs of Experience [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360810
Kudos: 1





	1. 平坦之途必然通向谬误

Lestrade从岗位上退休以后一直深居简出。他深刻地感到空泛的哀愁与无奈。离婚案最后终于宣告解决，除了失败以外他一无所有。他本不是一个热衷社交的人，破裂婚姻带来的打击更隔绝开他与人群。他的激情被生活消磨殆尽，现在的Greg Lestrade与多年以后选择自杀的Greg Lestrade没有本质上的区别，唯一相差的大抵是现在的DI连自杀的理由都不具备。

如今他深刻体会到Holmes之前为之痛苦不堪的“无聊”。当然，他不是Sherlock Holmes，他们空虚感的根源并不相同。Greg Lestrade索居的原因不能不说一部分产生于他自己的选择。倘若他之前没有那么全心全意扑在工作上，至少他会培养出比现在多得多的爱好与大得多的社交圈。他现在甚至连去Pub遇到有人友善或否地搭讪，回答这道单选题时，察觉到选项有且仅有一项“不，谢谢”。从此他更加沮丧封闭。如果他还是原来那个一腔热血的毛头小伙子，他一定会做些什么改变现状的，就像他选择成为警察一般。

年轻，年轻是最佳的资本。那时他尚且相信正义，敢于反抗权威。

现在他每天的状态在“昏睡”与“混沌”间来回切换。离开苏格兰场以及那里的咖啡，他愈发难以保持长时间清醒。开始他的同事们尚且会打来电话关心他的状态，但在多次面对困乏之后，他们自然而然地理解为自己冒昧打扰了可敬的前长官的退休生活，以至于引起后者的厌烦不耐，自此不再问候。Donovan最后一次打来电话是什么时候？Lestrade坦白他已经完全没有印象了，但那次他为了搪塞Donovan（她的善意有时令人难堪），曾模糊地提及他想“换换地方”，他记得自己好像是这么说的。

然后他再次清醒时，发现自己的确换了个地方。

——————————

好冷。

他觉得浑身冰凉，下意识伸手四处摸来摸去。

铁杆。还是冷。

他才意识到这不是原来的床，从而吓得立刻挣扎着坐了起来。腰背上剧烈的酸痛感明白无误地告诉他，他被放到这里来的时间已经不短了。

这里究竟是一片漆黑，还是他忘记了睁开眼睛？

Lestrade揉了揉眼睛，开始思考自己双目失明的可能性。他保持安静坐着的状态。以前警校时学习到的知识模模糊糊地浮现心头。人在黑暗中需要适应一段时间才能视物。他做了几个深呼吸，感到自己似乎看清了一些轮廓。他在强迫自己镇定，尽管可能并不会有几分用处，他还是这么做了。

他能看清一些模糊的轮廓，虽然不排除幻觉的可能。  
Lestrade谨慎地站了起来向前小心地探出手，几乎瞬间就触到了冰冷的墙壁，惊得他立刻缩回了手。为了证实他的猜想，他缓缓撑开双臂，床的宽度也仅仅够他挺直躺平，仿佛一具无盖的棺材。他又上下试了试；天花板的高度也很低，决不允许他跳跃或有任何幅度偏大的动作，相当于间接否定他逃跑的可能性。

现在他不觉得那么冷了。那“冷”并不是气温意义上的，而是四周的金属墙面、金属地板、金属床铺导致这个房间非常阴凉。他本想打趣绑匪说不定喜欢重金属摇滚，但沮丧与恐惧很快淹没了这个不怎么有趣的笑话。

他不知道是谁绑架了自己，身处何处，外面是否有重兵把守。这里安静得恰好足以撩拨恐惧，他的脉搏被安静放大到令人难以置信的程度，听着让他心惊肉跳。每一次的心脏工作都被传达到全身血管各处，连带着皮肤都轻轻抖动。

我还活着吗？

——————————

这个问题长久以来被他搁置一旁，因为答案是否定的。

十多年到来又逝去，Lestrade从未如此清晰确信他还活着。不论生活的激情是否已经抛却这具行尸走肉。

我活着，我还活着，无论我会何时死去。Lestrade被自己的认知震惊了。我还活着，他重重跌回床上，身下的物什应着发出一声别扭的躁动。

一个念头此刻终于被唤醒了。我得出去，得活下去。被困从不是Lestrade乐于接受的事情。他开始翻找身上的口袋，试图找出任何有价值或帮得上忙的东西。他的外套被拿走了，口袋里不论是贴片、手表、口香糖、香烟、小刀（他明明记得自己没有带小刀的习惯，那时却忍不住如此做），还是卡、现金、钱夹全部被拿走。在他摸着口袋上的布料时，触感告诉他，连指甲都已经被磨圆了。看来这些人要的不是钱，工作经验替他排除了这个选项；情报也不太可能，否则他就该是在衣冠不整神智不清中，意识模糊地在刑椅上被一盆冷水浇醒了。他的双腕没有任何刮擦的痕迹，说明没有被镣铐等束缚过。这种“羁押”简直就像是寻求合作、等待约见或会谈……养殖宠物。

他认真思考起逃跑的可行性，起身小心地摸着四壁。 的确，其中两面墙上有门缝的痕迹。一面他再三努力也无法撼动一丝一毫，基本可以确定这扇门只能从外面打开，但是可以联通内外——他下意识挪动了床，将它拖移得离门相对近一些。另一间门被轻而易举地推开了。他不太能确定这里是不是新近装潢过，因为建材的刺鼻气息并不算明显。这个房间自诞生之初便被用作关押人吗？Lestrade还是不能断定。他推进摸索的范围，在能推开的门后判断出一个洗手池、坐便器、淋浴喷头。三者都能正常使用，当然，流出的水与深秋的季节一个温度。其他地方没有水，就更别提食物了。他寄希望于那扇不能被打开的门：说不定进餐的时候他会被放出去呢？这些人大费周章地把他弄进来，没有做任何危害他生命的事情（至少目前他没有感到糟糕），总不会仅仅为了饿死他——

然后Lestrade可悲地意识到自己依然对于绑匪的身份一无所知。他作为警察一直以来的工作信念使他暗暗发誓，如果他能够活着离开，一定要将这帮人抓捕归案，哪怕希望如尘埃般渺茫。

值得一提的是，Lestrade发现墙壁不仅是由铁一类的金属做的，因为叩击的时候声音模糊微弱，并不清脆响亮。可以肯定墙后面是隔音材料。求救的选择被一票否决了。

Lestrade开始试图思考。他们——不管是什么人，既然选择囚禁他，就必然受某种原因促使，虽然Lestrade自己也没想出价值所在——选择为他提供床与水与其他，抛开十分恶劣不谈，至少可以维持生命供给。他先前以为自己能很快见到其他人，然后“和他谈谈”，但当门被迅速打开又关上之后，在Lestrade来得及作出反应之前，房间里多出一碗浓羹。这种类似于麦片粥一样的冷冰冰的糊状物完全无味（他不太确定那玩意儿是不是也无色），一点也不能勾起他食用的欲望。他试图用冷水冲稀咽下去，结果只能任由粥就那样放在那里。关押他的人足够细心，连勺子都是儿童款厚柄木勺。

进食、进食。Lestrade不耐地用勺子敲打着碗沿，甚至不担心有人听见——他停下了动作。

警校还曾经教过他，人缺水超过三天就会衰弱而亡。他相信细心且富有经验的绑匪既然把房间准备得如此完备，自己的一举一动自然也不会不受其监控。鉴于房间的确黑暗无比，摄像头还很有可能是红外或热感成像的。

他躺回床上，力图无视冰冷的床板硌得他后背生疼，以及胃的大声抗议，闭上眼睛。

他现在的样子，他想着，可比年轻时横多了。

——————————

  
开始他被口渴饥饿折磨得翻来覆去，几次险些从床上掉落。不久以后，晕眩与腹痛又不断施以精确打击。他的身体不比以前，尽管意识尚存，他已经感觉到自己变得轻盈，下一秒似乎就能站起身，将墙一推即倒。

他，DI Greg Lestrade，昂首阔步迈向光明，将罪恶一网打尽。

唯一支持他暂且没有昏迷的就是这个浅眠中充满主观意识的幻想，连梦或者梦的产物都谈不上。他凭借来人换粥的频次明白一天半多已经过去了。现在应该是第二天的晚上。倘若绑匪任由他饿死，Lestrade也会很高兴自己没有向黑恶势力做出任何形式上的屈服：冷酷的生存条件、脱水、饥饿摧残他以致奄奄一息，很快他就在意识边缘摇摇欲坠了。缺觉加重了这一情况：他无法在恐惧中安然面对黑暗，床也狭窄得不允许他蜷起身子保暖。

就在这时，门被一个金发的高大强壮的男人挤开，他倚在门框上闲适的样子，让人不怀疑他拥有这个地方，而且下一刻就会掏出一根烟点燃深深吸上一口。Lestrade借着门外的白光认出了来者，Col. Sebastian Moran，曾经同他有过短暂接触的男人。一次是阿森纳球迷见面会现场，还有一次是一人牵头逮捕另一个人。

“The Miss wants to meet.” Moran一贯优雅的慵懒口音使得他念“s”与“t”的时候听上去咬牙切齿。Lestrade反抗并高声质疑，他的动作幅度大到让Moran没有忽视他眼睫的颤动，做了个手势便有两名医护人员进来制住了Lestrade，把他死死摁在床板上，在他手臂上扎了两针，并迫使他吞下几片药片，又咽下不少水。随后三人都迅速离开，将Lestrade再次留在黑暗之中。

Lestrade最初认为那是镇静剂或是别的安乐用品一类，但他沉默地等待很久，除了觉得意识更清晰一些外，没有任何感觉刺激着他。他在黑暗中摸索着去了洗浴间，打开水龙头冲了把脸，又毫不介意地对着喝了几口，强迫自己开始逻辑分析。Moran的出现为他带来一丝可笑的希望：关押他的人员莫不训练有素，细致入微，况且Moran在这里工作说明他已经出狱的前提。这意义重大，非有庞大的组织与精密的计划不可能促成这一情况的发生。至于令Moran心悦诚服，乃至舒适地（从他闲适的行为中足以体现）为其效命工作的人——他在黑暗中念出了一个不可能设定。

Moriarty.

他眼前立刻亮起了烛光，“Jane Moriarty，hi.”

——————————

Lestrade几乎被吓昏过去：倒不是说他胆小或者太过神经质，只是眼前一张被烛光映照得几乎可以说是猩红色的脸，伴随着甜腻夸张的语调，黧黑而圆的瞳仁——他不能不想起巴茨医院天台上那具血浆横流的尸体，他们当时用双氧水花费了很久才把现场清理干净——还有一模一样的打招呼方式。

“…Moriarty，hi.”

噢，Moriarty。

噢。  
Lestrade花了足足五秒才合上颤抖的双唇，又花了两秒让自己不至于开口音调颤抖过高。他终于再次开口时发现自己其实没有预计中的一般讶异：“那是谁？”

“一个讲故事的。”回答漫不经心。这个声音比Jim Moriarty，不，或许现在真的该称为“Richard Brook”的声音听起来稍稍年轻一些，也更甜美，更不那么近乎疯狂。某种无法言明的冷酷反而更明显，让Lestrade联想到年长的Holmes。Brook至少说对了一些，Lestrade的视线不受控制地被光芒吸引，那就是Moriarty真的不在乎死去那些人的生命。

Lestrade盯着烛光，没有避开与Moriarty对视的机会，“那他其实是你聘请的。”烛光在她的眼睛里注入了虚幻的光，让她看上去竟然虔诚又恳切。

她的笑容并不夸张，在昏暗的光线下显得意外甜蜜深情：“聪明。”

Lestrade沉默了，他宁可忍受Moriarty持续地注视也不愿把眼睛从烛光上移开。他注视中的渴望太够明显，烛焰散发的光芒刺痛了他的眼睛，双目因此受到灼烧一般不住地快速眨着，泪水从眼角滴落。

太阳，他想；sheer bliss。他没有擦去滴落的泪水。

Moriarty脸上的表情再清楚不过地表明她读懂了Lestrade的心理活动：“你喜欢光。”她这样说着，她的语调温柔无害，没有一丝胁迫的意味在里面，然而熟悉她的人都明白虚伪的温柔之后隐藏着怎样的极致冷漠。 Lestrade不禁腹诽：很难将令人闻风丧胆的“犯罪界的拿破仑”同这样一个看起来异常简单的女孩联系起来。长时间的持续对视使他不安，他将头转过去之后才意识到其实正是这个动作才出卖了他的内心想法。”但是既然你拒绝看它，那么好吧。”Moriarty的笑容仅仅加深了，将蜡烛举到他眼前吹灭，就这样在火扑灭的一声“噗”的轻响中从房间里蒸发。

她吹灭蜡烛时气息吹拂在他脸上，掠过额头与鼻尖。

Lestrade朝着她曾经待过的地方胡乱摸索，铁板的温度令他在沮丧中被迫接受遭拒的事实。

空气中却明明残存着蜡油味。自从他退休后，她从未发觉哭泣的欲望高过此刻。

但是这才是被拘禁的第三天。

——————————

四、五、六、七、八、九、十、十一。

整整十天的隔绝生活让Lestrade越来越多地沉入回忆寻求慰藉。除去混乱莽撞的青年时期，从三十岁以后的日子便模糊得不成系统，没有任何一条完整的线索可以将记忆正常地串联起来。许多事情的逻辑顺序前后颠倒，甚至两个截然相反的结果并存。一天三餐冰冷的糊状物让他不至于饥饿或者低血糖。他猜想那或许是淀粉或是蛋白质一类的固体饮料，但他从不觉得饱或者充实。他先是感到活着，又随即被迫死去，被扼住咽喉，被沉默地遗忘。

每隔一天Moriarty都会来看望他，恰都是在餐点，带着她盛着这类小甜品的盘子来羞辱他的淀粉粥。其实他有点数不清日子了，因为Moriarty并不在某个特定的餐点来访。她从黑暗中来，带着一星光明，步履轻盈矫健，像走在自己房间里一样自然，一手擎着蜡烛，一手端着小蛋糕与甜甜圈的盘子。

“苏格兰场特供。”她眯眼笑得像只狐狸，故作慷慨地把盘子摆在他面前，“还是热的喔。”

她率先用勺子挖下一小块尝了起来。“真的不想来一口吗？”

Lestrade估计这里面不会有毒。他想不起那碗虚无的糊状物的味道，也想不起每晚被金属包围的冷冰冰的气味，他只能记得甜甜圈是“甜的”，上面有糖霜或者许多砂糖粒。至于那块蛋糕，它的香味让Lestrade误以为自己嗅觉失灵了。那时块巧克力爆浆蛋糕。Moriarty用勺子轻轻切开一角，软塌塌的蛋糕渗出浓郁的巧克力，而Moriarty竟然就那样任由巧克力流在餐盘上，只专注于蛋糕本身。

Lestrade有些恼怒，何况他发现自己对于一碟巧克力出神。

“现在反悔还来得及。”Lestrade不难注意到Moriarty舔勺子的习惯。每一口都在她脸上引发真诚的满足感，反反复复刺激着Lestrade的神经。他一直羞于承认自己对于幽闭环境的恐惧，于是Moriarty充分了解并利用了这一点，将他安排在这个房间当中。长时间无间断的恐惧使他一直保持着高度清醒与灵敏。甜点却一口一口敲打着他脆弱的神经，理智与自尊不允许他有片刻软弱。

那可是Moriarty。

他沉默了好一会儿，坚定地（几乎是愤恨地）拒绝了她的好意：“我不会接受的，尤其是当——”后面的话他还没来得及说完，蜡烛熄灭了。

他条件反射般向前一扑，只抱住了虚空。 ——————————


	2. 而謬誤通往恥辱架

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 囚禁生活開始，沒有鎖鍊，沒有束縛⋯⋯什麼也沒有，但是Lestrade已經做了筆最昂貴的交易。

兩天後是黃油烤麵包片。Lestrade大聲拒絕了。下面是蔓越莓曲奇和焦糖布丁。看到Moriarty如何將焦糖布丁用勺背一下一下敲碎的時候，Lestrade無法解釋為什麼自己的咽喉隨著每一次敲擊也感到一次一次鈍物撞擊的痛感。

「順便一說，現在是你在這裡的第十九天。」她臨走前的一句話讓Lestrade被絕望的冰水澆得濕透：「那妳打算什麼時候放我離開？」

Moriarty聽到他的這個問題時做了個訝異的表情，彷彿Lestrade質疑歐式幾何中三角形內角和並不是180度或者它的穩定性一般：「當我想要如此的時候，我以為這已經很明顯了？」

他竭力避免使用一些帶有侮辱性質的字眼；他快失敗了。不知為何，他從未見過Moriarty通過那兩扇門中的任何一扇離開這座房間。她如何從房間中憑空消失又驀然出現都是令人毫無頭緒的。相比接受與一個呼吸與心跳聲都無法被察覺的人共處一室將近二十天的事實，他寧願相信這些牆上必然有至少一間隱形門。

十九天，已經十九天，他依然無法找到出去的辦法。他渴望正義，渴望自由，渴望生命，渴望——

渴望激情。

——————————

第二十一天的時候Moriarty帶了可麗餅和熔岩蛋糕。燭焰將蛋糕上面那一層厚厚的奶油照得色澤誘人，吸引力簡直超出了承受範圍，導致Lestrade不能投去視線。火焰在清冷無風的室內不受干擾地獨自燃燒，焰舌又直又長。Lestrade打心眼裡厭惡它這幅絕望掙扎的模樣，然而Moriarty卻像是挑戰他一般探身湊近，用叉子尖端去撥弄著焰火，迫使它無助逃離，又受制於棉芯而只得躥躍得更高更長。儘管Lestrade明白焰心的溫度極低，他還是從早已冷得麻木的胸口覺出了鋭物穿刺的痛感，在左胸深處尤為明顯。

把他吹滅，Lestrade苦苦哀求，連人稱代詞都忘記變換。尊嚴即將被他從理智之舟上扔掉；求你了。

咚！重物落水下沈的聲響——沒有回音。

Lestrade從喉嚨深處不可抑制地發出一聲不知是呻吟還是哀號的咕噥。

「你真的不想嚐嚐嗎？」Moriarty的指尖撫過她自己的嘴唇，朝他甜甜微笑。兩個空盤子已經冷掉了。Lestrade不敢開口。他希望自己能夠堅持一個比較長的時間，至少一個月不會妥協。他的嘴唇在顫抖。「你知道我沒下毒，對吧？」

他被自己語氣中的恨意與惡毒所震驚：「誰能預測到萬能的犯罪首腦的下一步計劃？」

Moriarty僅僅眨了眨眼，隨後真誠地，發自內心地笑了出來。在Lestrade有所疑惑前，蠟燭熄滅了。

——————————

一連五天的完全黑暗與沈默。Lestrade膽戰心驚地吞嚥著「粥」，一邊試圖不發洩心中莫名的擔憂與失望，一邊為自己的狀態感到恐懼。第六天Moriarty帶著三明治和雞肉色拉出現了。Lestrade懶得費心理會自己為什麼備感如釋重負。他的嘆息太過大聲，不過這種程度的墮落已經無法嚇到他自己了。

隔天，還有下一個隔天。Moriarty分別帶了大理石蛋糕與巧克力華夫餅。她對巧克力似乎情有獨鍾。Lestrade對於可能的原因諱莫如深，只能看著她咀嚼、吞嚥，他獨自品嚐唾沫。Moriarty每切下一刀，立刻反應在他腹部一陣大腦空白的疼痛，從胃部一路吸著冷氣向下。

明天就是第三十一天，整整一個月。Lestrade堅信他不會成為斯德哥爾摩症候群患者之一。當然，這和他每天不受控制地期盼著Moriarty的到來並不相關。Moriarty是唯一能同他交流的人，況且她還保證了他的絕對安全。但是Moriarty不在的時候，「一切」的定義僅僅包含絕對黑暗、冷水與澱粉粥，還有越發難以抵抗的寒冷。理智告訴他氣溫沒有下降得太過明顯，可是他不止一次發現自己從睡夢中無由驚醒的次數逐漸上升，全身顫抖，莫名的愛情的慾望壓迫著一切感官機能。

Moriarty；他喃喃著那個象徵著光明、溫暖、所有甜蜜香氣、交談與微笑的名字，在黑暗中不安地扭動著，心靈發出野獸一般的嘶吼。他不做夢，每一次醒來時，器能都比上一次更加清醒敏銳。他沒有可供換洗的衣物，每次洗浴完只能赤裸著或坐或站等待身體快乾才慢慢吞吞重新穿戴好。一個月以來他僅僅有一次徹底的自我解決，恰巧就在第二十一天的晚上。當時他滿心的怒火無處發洩，只好換下衣服去洗浴間。一開始的時候，生理上的覺醒暫時轉移了他的注意力。然而噴頭裡只放冷水，他不得不獨自站在那裡，借助某種聯想或者幻象刺激他這些天來被黑暗浸泡得遲鈍的身體。

該死，所有他一時能清醒記起來的只有Moriarty方才如何極慢地舔掉勺子上的巧克力漿，微微瞇著眼睛盯著燭焰。他那時也盯著燭焰——他就像她一樣，沒有一刻不盯著燭焰。

他在自我安慰時緊閉著雙眼卻感到她舔舐過的是他的指尖而非勺尖，甚至還有別出裸露而滿帶侵略意味的皮膚。  
他的指尖發燙，不明的汗水從其間滴落。而Moriarty卻視而不見，恍若不覺，癡迷的神情將它們一一吸走吻去。她的面色有些渙散，因缺氧變得粉紅卻絲毫不減她動作的流暢性。

解脫快得猝不及防，他連自我反省都沒開始。冰冷潮濕的解脫從他握緊拳頭的指尖艱難地滲漏出來，沾溼了手心手背，尤其是，指尖。

——————————

第三十二、三十四、三十六、三十八天，Moriarty帶來的食物依舊完全不同。Lestrade已經不能移動視線了。他透過淡藍色的燭焰底部盯著對面的人。Moriarty每次都問他是否願意品嚐一下，而這使得Lestrade發現拒絕更加困難。反覆謝絕他人的善意向來被視為粗暴無禮的行為，與Lestrade的處事準則不相符合。

Moriarty似乎對於巧克力情有獨鍾。Lestrade從根本上確定了這一點。她尤其喜歡微苦儂醜的黑巧克力漿。儂醜的甜蜜髒污了她的唇角。她若有所思地耐心舔過嘴唇，隨後掏出手帕拭淨。她的舌尖小巧粉紅，掠過嘴唇時留下一道淺淺的濕潤痕跡，唇上因此沾了些許柔和的水漾光澤。他完全不懷疑Moriarty的動作是出於無意：因為儘管她也盯著燭焰，卻沒有看到Lestrade，也看不見他冒著火光的眼睛，而是他眼睛後那一片黑暗的虛空。

他的自瀆需要的時間越來越長，而且愈發真實，愈發頻繁，讓他望著Moriarty的時候，身體某個部分變得堅硬，在他行動中構成阻礙，彷彿被埋進了石塊。

Moriarty一直到第四十三天才再次出現。她僅僅短暫地、面無表情地思考著別的事物，沒有留意到嘴角的奶油漬就預備吹熄蠟燭。他的意識對於這件習以為常的事情無動於衷；他又要回到一片黑暗裡了，光明下一次來訪的時間還不能確定——他的意識拉響了警報。不，他無法忍受自己的幻想對象接二連三地從他面前無端消失。

每一次的分離永遠突如其然，無法接受。在光熄滅的一瞬間，他的身體終於快過思想做出行動。那抹奶油簡直是刺激他慾望的特效藥，引起他的激情一併猛烈燃燒起來。

他的身體用制服罪犯的精確動作，以擁抱的姿態錮著了Moriarty的動作。蠟燭被他撞翻倒在地上。熱源被他的急切與絕望擁入懷中，經驗下的掙扎並未出現。他的身軀因為長期以來被隔絕熱量與接觸而劇烈顫抖。Lestrade有一刻以為這不過又是一場不可捉摸的瘋狂罷了，因為夢境中的Moriarty正如同現在一般沈默，只有被慾望完全充填時發出快樂而滿足的低聲嘆息。其他時間只對著他——他眼後的虛空露出夢幻般的神情，以含糊地抗拒低吟與歡迎的姿態迎合他的縱洩。

那不是她；Lestrade的理智在尖叫。他狂熱地吻過她的頭髮，懷抱的皮膚達到足以導致疼痛。但是他的恐懼再也不受控制，已經沒有事物比黑暗與寒冷更值得他害怕。沒有Moriarty，一切「活著」的證據就無從談起。Moriarty自始至終一言不發，但她靈巧的雙手蛇行一般探進他襯衫下，攀附在Lestrade後腰上，環成個鬆鬆垮垮的圈。

她就像火焰本身一樣滾燙，從外到裡溫度逐漸下降。她緊貼在他胸膛上，每一次心跳都透過薄薄的布料傳遞出一陣電流，穿透心臟，藉由脊椎一路下行，在腹股溝間轉化成為怒意與激情，再傳回Lestrade意識當中。

Moriarty此刻表現得恰如Lestrade之前所有最迷亂的幻想中一般溫馴柔弱，而且沈默不語，使她的吸引力達到了邪惡的地步。她的呼吸很淺，方才水果撻的香氣還沒有消散。

奶油。他記起來那抹奶油。這不公平，他詛咒著。他已經四十三天沒有嚐過食物的味道，而她卻當著他的面毫不介意地用手帕拭去。他始終不曾忘記這一點，因此他下一刻就氣急敗壞地單手扳過Moriarty的上半身，迫使她融化在一個吻中。

奶油的甜味喚醒了他的味覺，還有其他甜品的香氣。她的嘴唇微張著，比想像中更溫軟。他不顧一切地將其當作無言的許可與邀請。

其實這個吻並沒有太多的唇舌交纏。因為Moriarty不採取任何回應性的動作，但Lestrade卻感到被鼓勵。當他深入探索她那方溫暖濕潤的領地時，不能不閉上眼睛，想像自己以另一種方式攻城掠地。水果撻的香氣經久持續，他的舌尖仔細挑釁著Moriarty的，試圖將自己帶入成甜食享用者。顯然Moriarty並不擅長親吻，已經開始掙扎著尋求氧氣了。可她對於激發慾望卻相當熟練。Lestrade不甘的嗚咽混著Moriarty短促紊亂的呼吸被沈默無限放大，整個房間充斥著慾望的香甜。

他飢餓地將奶油舔淨，久違的「味道」在他口腔中爆裂開來。他的精神振奮了，開始噬咬另一位的嘴唇。

熱量、觸碰，這是維二兩件保證他不會在逼仄的黑暗中喪失心智的事物。

Lestrade按在Moriarty肩胛的手因為繃緊了身體而發白，直至他也耗盡氧氣，再次將女孩揉進懷裡。以任何現代社會的評價標準衡量，方才那個吻都是粗魯狂暴的具象化體線。赤裸裸的原始本能毫無章法，又無美感。

「我還活著。」他抓著Moriarty的力度更勝於落水者掙扎求救的力度。熱量終於逐漸流入了他身體各處，引發燥熱的同時也解凍了理智。

她的持續不語與被動反應使得他終於不捨遲疑地鬆開懷抱。

一時間他甚至不知道該說些什麼。他長了張嘴又閉上了。

但是Moriarty依舊散漫地縮在他胸前，手掌上下摩挲著他腰側。「所以你確定真的不需要一點吃的嗎？」他能聽出並感覺到她念出最後一個詞時嘴角上揚的弧度。唇尖輕掃過他胸口，熱潮被笑容與撫摸升溫，再度活躍起來。

Lestrade飽嘗了飢餓的滋味。這痛苦深入記憶和恐懼最深處，他不介意用饕餮逃避。他連成癮都在所不惜。況且進食一直以來都是人類本性，他安慰起自己已經貶值又變質的道德，看不出任何值得應被譴責之處。

他點了點頭，「用一場流動的盛宴徹底出賣了自己」。  
——————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 引用野草的一句話：「衣冠楚楚，教人自瀆」（？

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，这只是开始，General Audience’s，非常无害。


End file.
